


Eternty to Love

by mizzdee



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzdee/pseuds/mizzdee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://s841.photobucket.com/albums/zz332/deecav31/?action=view&current=AETL1.jpg"></a>
</p>
<img/><p>Best friends at 5, in love at 15, ready to marry at 17. Edward and Bella were destined for forever. In 1918, tragedy fell upon the couple, ripping them apart. A very different Edward and Bella meet again years later and this time…eternity can be theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The great Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I’m just using her amazing characters to tell you a story. 
> 
> Thanks as always to my amazing team, ellachanted, kate22689 and AgoodWITCH, for all of the input, great comments and overall support for this. I love you girls so much.
> 
> A huge and special thanks to TracyMelinda for coming up with the idea for this story and allowing me to write it. This story has been so fun to write and I’m thankful that she gave me the freedom to write the story as I saw it play out. I hope I do your story justice, girl.

**Travel back in time with me to a place where life and love were simple. When a boy and a girl could believe in destiny and fate and true love that lasts forever. In the early 1900’s, Edward Masen and Isabella Swan have this kind of love. Follow these two souls as they live, love, cry and stand together through every step of their journey as they learn the true meaning of Eternity.**

**Chapter 1**

**CHICAGO – SEPTEMBER 1916**

**BPOV**

_“Here is your tea, Mrs. Smith, and don’t forget your sugar.”_

_The clink of the spoon being returned to the sugar bowl was the only sound in the air._

_“Now Mrs. Miller, if you want more tea please, allow me.”_

_A giggle floated through the air as tea was served to all attending this very special tea party but the most important guest hadn’t arrived yet._

_“Hello, Miss Bella.”_

_A little voice carried across the open space between the house and the table._

_“Eddie, you’re finally here.” Her arms were thrown around his neck as she ran to her best friend. “Come on hurry. Your tea is getting cold.”_

_He ran to the table and took his seat next to her. He saw his surprise on the table in front of him and smiled at her._

_“Momma baked them, but I did the frosting.”_

_“It’s the bestest cupcake ever. Thank you, Miss Bella.”_

_She shoved the candles into the cupcake and told him to make a wish. His eyes closed tight and he blew out towards the unlit candles._

_“Happy birthday, Eddie.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“What has put that smile on your face, Miss Bella?”

Mrs. Jones walked back into the room to tie up my dress.

“I was remembering our tea party on Edward’s fifth birthday.” I turned to face her with the biggest grin on my face. “I cannot believe we’ve come to this point.”

Edward was coming to pick me up for our first walk to the park together. He’d been part of my life for as long as I could remember and years ago our relationship changed when we shared a secret kiss in the garden while he was helping me pick some flowers. He finally built up his courage and asked my father for permission to see me in an official capacity.

I remember walking down the stairs and seeing my parents and the Masens all standing in our family room with huge smiles on their faces. I was confused until I saw Edward nod his head at me and I knew at once that he did it. I wanted to run and kiss him and forget all the manners my parents taught me but in this house, that was not going to happen. So, like the lady I was taught to be, I walked to my father’s side and waited. 

Edward was so cute as he stood there rubbing his hands on the handkerchief he was holding, his nerves showing clearly on his face. He took a step towards me, reaching out for my hand and I was more than happy to give it to him. He looked at me and I could see my happiness reflected in his eyes as he spoke.

“Miss Bella, will you do me the honor of accompanying me on a walk to the park tomorrow?”

My empty hand covered my mouth and I nodded my answer. He blew out a relieved breath and a smile lit up his face. I felt the tingling in my stomach and my heart start to race as he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it.

“You should have seen him, Mrs. Jones. He was so nervous though he knew I would say yes.”

“This should have happened long ago, Child. I’m glad that boy finally came to his senses.”

I spun to face her. “Now Mrs. Jones, you know father would have never allowed it until I was old enough. I’m fifteen now.” A new excitement filled me, making me twirl in circles. “And Edward Masen is coming.”

“Now settle down, Miss Bella, so I can finish,” she laughed as she stopped my spinning.

Mrs. Jones moved in front of me, pulling another pin from her apron and fixing a stray hair that had come loose and fallen on my shoulder. She bent down in front of me to help me into my shoes so I would be completely ready. Her timing was perfect as the house bell rang, signaling Edward’s arrival.

“Oh my goodness.” My hand covered my heart and my breathing went out of control. “Oh my goodness.”

I should not be acting like this. This was my best friend…my Eddie. The boy who, when we were five, shared ‘the bestest cupcake ever’ with me. The boy who, at age nine, grabbed my hand and walked me around a puddle on the sidewalk so my dress didn’t get dirty. The boy who, at thirteen, picked a flower for me and kissed it before handing it to me. Now, he was the boy who, at fifteen, asked for permission to court me.

“Hold still, Child.” Mrs. Jones chuckled as she grabbed my shoulders to hold me still.

My head kept turning to the door in anticipation. Things had changed so much between Edward and I throughout the years. I always believed that we would be by each other’s sides for our entire lives. It wasn’t until the day in that garden that I knew our lives and hearts were meant for so much more than friendship and yesterday he proved that he believed it too.

I heard the faint sounds of voices and I was sure it was my father greeting Edward as he walked through the door. That thought didn’t help me calm down at all as my heart raced faster. I started to fan my face as the temperature in the room seemed to rise.

“Miss Bella, please calm down.” Mrs. Jones placed her hands on my cheeks. “That is Mr. Edward down there and he is no different today than he was when he gave you that kiss in the garden.”

I gasped and panic filled me. “You know about that?”

“Of course I do, Child.” She smiled at me. “I have been watching over you since the day you were born; there isn’t anything I don’t know. I’ll tell you what I do know.”

She chuckled and I waited anxious to hear more of what she had seen over the years.

“That boy has loved you for a long, long time now and he is finally able to show you, your father and the rest of the world just how much. Whether you believe it or not, Miss Bella, your destinies have been intertwined since you were babies and this is the natural path that your lives were to follow.”

She reached up and ran her hand over my hair before she brought her hands down to grasp both of mine tightly.

“If your eyes are any indication, you love him just as much as he loves you and it’s time for you take this step into a new life together.”

I threw my arms around her neck and squeezed tight. “Thank you, Mrs. Jones, for everything.”

She placed a kiss on my cheek and backed away from me. She made a few adjustments to my dress and pinched my cheeks to give them a little color.

“Are you ready?” she asked with a bright smile.

“Yes, more than ready.” I answered with a smile even bigger and brighter than hers as I stepped toward the door that led to Edward.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Descending the stairs was difficult with my shaking legs, but with the help of Mrs. Jones and the sturdy railing, I managed it. I heard the voices coming from the family room so we headed in that direction. Mrs. Jones announced my arrival just before I entered the room and I saw both my father and Edward stand as I walked in. My father’s face gleamed with happiness and a smile settled on his face. Edward stood with wide eyes, staring at me without saying a word. When he regained some control of his actions, his beautiful smile lit up the room and he bowed to me. 

“Miss Bella, you look incredibly beautiful this day. I am proud to be your escort for the afternoon.”

I was sure the pinch I had received upstairs wouldn’t have been necessary as his words caused the color to rise in my cheeks. Edward’s beautiful words always caused me to blush, and today was no different.

The complete happiness I felt caused me to giggle. “You are too kind, but there is no need to bow to me.” 

My father cleared his throat as the words left my lips. He always showed his disapproval when my actions or words would break from propriety, which happened quite often in Edward’s presence.

“Sorry Father.” I addressed him before turning to Edward again. “Edward, would you like a glass of lemonade before we go?”

“No thank you, Miss Bella.” He turned to address my father. “Mr. Swan, if it is alright with you, may we take our leave?”

“Of course, Edward.” He reached his hand out to shake Edward’s hand. “Please, take extra special care of my daughter and let no harm come to her.”

“You have my solemn promise, Sir, nothing will ever hurt her while I am allowed to watch over her.”

Edward walked me to the door and Mrs. Jones helped me with my sweater and hat before putting on her own as she was coming along to act as chaperone. I didn’t believe we needed one because it had always been just Edward and I but, again, propriety took precedence over all when a man was courting his intended. The thought of being Edward’s intended made me smile and blush again and it didn’t escape his notice.

“You’re beautiful when you blush,” he whispered so my father wouldn’t hear.

His words, of course, caused the blush to deepen as he opened the door, dipped his head slightly and waved his hand in an offer for us to cross the threshold first. Mrs. Jones and I took three steps onto the porch and waited for Edward to close the door. He walked to my side and offered me his hand so he could help me down the steps and, once I was down, he offered the same hand to help Mrs. Jones down the steps as well. 

This side of him was new to me. I was used to my best friend, who was always fun and carefree, running through my backyard chasing me in a game of tag or hide and seek. They were his favorite games and we would play them all the time. He wasn’t always careful and would take me to the ground with him when he caught me. That was my Eddie.

The Edward standing before me today was a perfect gentleman, doing all the things I had seen my father do for my mother through the years. This Edward offered me his arm so he could lead me down the street in the direction of the park with Mrs. Jones a few steps behind us. Once my hand rested firmly on his arm, he reached over and placed his empty hand on top of mine to hold it.

“We have come far enough and my father cannot see you anymore. It’s just me, Edward; you may act normal and let my hand go.” I giggled again at the need to ask him for some normality.

“Miss Bella, what kind of man would I be if I didn’t treat you like a proper lady in public?” He turned his head to me and smiled.

It was hard to believe that this was the same fifteen-year-old boy who, just two days ago, was in my backyard, teaching me to play stickball with him before my father returned home.

He leaned over to whisper in my ear. “Honestly Miss Bella, I am fighting the impulse to grab your hand and run the whole way there.”

And there was my Eddie, I knew he was in there somewhere. His eyes sparked with mischief and his soft laugh sounded in my ear, causing me to laugh with him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Our time together was nice. We walked for so long I think we circled the park three times, neither of us wanting this time together to end. We laughed together and thought of old memories from our childhood as we both marveled at the fact that we were now allowed to walk hand in hand in public. 

We sat on a bench when he worried about me being tired and he even treated me to some lemon drops he had stashed in his pocket because he knew they were my favorite. He took great care of me and when his eyes connected to mine, they were always full of sincerity and trust and love.

After our short rest, he looked at his pocket watch and realized the hour. He looked at Mrs. Jones, who was happily reading a book on the next bench, and then looked back at me with a pleading look.

“Do you think she would object if I kept you longer?”

“ _She_ wouldn’t object at all. She’s been waiting for this day for a long time,” I said as I remembered our earlier conversation.

His eyes sparkled with hope and I hated to be the one to take that away, but it was necessary.

“My father, on the other hand, would never let you see me again if we were to return at anything other than a decent hour.”

A small pout fell on his face and he blew out a breath and stood up, offering me his hand.

“Shall we go then, Miss Bella? I wouldn’t want to make your father angry.”

The three of us left the park and strolled slowly towards home. I wanted to keep him with me but I knew that would be impossible. As soon as we made it home, my father was going to make him leave and I would be left alone. Faster than I had hoped, we were standing outside my house; our time was up.

With a sigh, my feet carried me up the first two steps before he stopped me. I spun slowly to face him and placed my gloved hand in his. The look on his face made my legs unsteady again as we gazed into each other’s eyes. He touched a finger to my cheek and whispered so softly that I barely heard him.

“Miss Bella, you have meant the world to me since I was a small boy. I cannot express how much it means for you to return the feelings that I have held in my heart for you these past ten years. I will be forever grateful that you chose me to be with you in this way, out in the open where everyone can see how much I love you.” 

His words made my heart pound in my chest and my breathing became rushed. My eyes filled with tears as he spoke and I wanted to say the words back to him but I couldn’t form a word.

“I know I shouldn’t say such things to you now, at the beginning of our courtship, because it is not proper, but I cannot seem to stop myself from saying the words I’ve wanted to say since I gave you that flower when we were thirteen.” He took a deep breath. “Miss Bella, I gave away my heart that day with the hope that one day you will give me yours as well.”

My hand involuntarily moved to his face to touch his cheek. Our silent gaze lasted a couple of seconds before I was able to form words.

“Edward, you are my best friend, my love and my life. You took my heart with you that very same day and I would never dream of asking to have it back. It has always been yours.”

His faced showed happiness like I had never seen before and he brought my hands to his lips once more. His eyes closed as he lingered there and then he opened them to look at me again.

“Thank you, Miss Bella. Please, if I may be so bold as to say, I love you.”

“And I love you, Edward.”

My father appeared in the doorway behind us, clearing his throat to announce his presence. With one last smile and one last goodbye, we parted as I turned to make my way through the front door. Edward and I would see each other again soon but, until then, I had my thoughts to keep me company.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

The past six months with Edward had been pure bliss. Our winter was spent in my backyard making snowmen and snow angels and, before my father came home, we would have snowball fights, which he would always let me win. Mrs. Jones would always call us in before we would get too cold and Edward and I would sit and sip hot tea by the fire.

We spent hours on end speaking of our past and making plans for our future together. We spoke of children often, always praying for one boy and one girl. I always added an extra prayer in silence that our children would have their father’s good looks. Edward told me of his dreams to work in the bank where he would earn enough money to support our family. We shared everything together, there were no secrets between us and we were closer than any two people could possibly be.

When spring came, we were able to resume our walks in the park and on occasion, Edward would accompany Mrs. Jones and me on our trips to the marketplace. Today he was acting a little strange, disappearing for a second or two as we would round a corner, before reappearing again with that playful grin on his face. The three of us strolled through rows of carts before we stopped to look through the fruit and vegetable selections.

Mrs. Jones was looking through the vegetable cart while I stood in front of the fruit cart with an apple in my hand. I didn’t see Edward move away from us, so the light tap on my shoulder startled me, causing the apple to fall back into the pile. I turned to see him staring at me with that grin I loved so much.

“Miss Bella, I have found something for you and I know you’re going to love it.”

I smiled at his excitement. “What did you find, Edward?”

“Something that will make you love me forever.” His voice was filled with confidence.

“Oh, you think so, do you?” My smile grew wider. “Then show me what could be so special.”

“Close your eyes,” he whispered.

When he allowed me to open them again, he was holding a single pink tulip, just like the one he had given me when we were thirteen. I felt a tear come to my eye as I looked from the flower to the boy in front of me. He placed a single kiss on the petals and presented it to me.

“Miss Bella, I offer you this beautiful flower and with it, my heart. Please, take both and hold them in your care forever.”

There were no words for a moment so beautiful. I could only nod my head in acceptance. Edward reached forward to wipe the happy tears from my cheeks, before reaching down to grab my hand, bringing it to his lips. I’d had months to get used to this Edward but when he did things like this, he turned into a whole new person to me and I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. I had the three best parts of Edward; my fun-loving best friend, the sure and confident boy that loved me and the sweet and romantic boy who would make me his forever, all rolled into one, making him the most perfect man in existence.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Summer was upon us and Edward had arranged a picnic in the park for us. It was a beautiful day with small, billowy clouds dotting the light blue sky. I had my hand resting on his offered arm as he carried our picnic basket and the blanket in his other hand. Our walk was filled with laughter and friendly banter as we made our way slowly through the streets.

Edward chose a beautiful spot under the biggest tree and spread our blanket out in the grass. Always the gentleman, he held both my hands as he helped me to the ground and he even took the time to smooth out my dress before he sat down next to me. We had a perfect view of the lake and the sun glinting off the surface was a stunning sight.

“Edward, this is beautiful.”

“Not compared to you, Miss Bella.”

My ever-present blush colored my cheeks with his words. He always had the sweetest things to say to me and I still hadn’t gotten used to it yet.

“No, I mean it. We’ve been to this same park a hundred times, but there is something different today. Something that makes it more…beautiful.”

“It’s the same park, Miss Bella. You’re just looking at it through different eyes, that’s all.”

His statement confused me and his chuckle told me that he knew what I was thinking.

“I have seen many things differently since we have been coming here together. It looks different to you now because you are looking at it through the eyes of someone in love.”

He paused and shifted his position so he could hold my hands as he spoke.

“Miss Bella, I want you to see everything this way and not just now, but for the rest of your life, because I plan to be there and love you through all of it.”

I was speechless as so many visions of our future ran through my mind. I had no doubt that Edward and I were going to share our lives together and his declaration now made the future that much more real to me.

“Thank you, Edward. I do know that you will always be there to take care of me.”

“Speaking of taking care of you…” he leaned over slightly to see Mrs. Jones, sitting on her blanket about ten feet from us. “I better serve your lunch or Mrs. Jones might tell your father that I am not feeding you properly.”

I giggled as he winked at me. I turned to see Mrs. Jones reading her book, with the corner of her mouth turned up in a small grin. Our conversation wasn’t loud and I had believed that she was far enough away that she wouldn’t have heard us, but the look on her face told me otherwise, making me remember what she said to me months ago; she saw everything and there wasn’t anything she didn’t know about.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The summer had gone by quickly and Edward and I had spent more time together than we ever had and our bond was such that we were closer to being one person rather than two. We had come to the point where we could look at each other and just know, without speaking, what the other was thinking. There had been many instances in which we would finish each other’s sentences; one would start and the other would finish and the two of us would laugh. Mrs. Jones said that this was the way we had always been, but we had not noticed until now.

The days were beginning to cool, with the temperature on most days making it impossible to continue our walks. We began to spend more time together in my backyard, playing games like we always did. It always amazed me how different we were when we were together like this as opposed to being out in public. It was like the magic that surrounded us in the outside world was stripped away and we were just best friends again, laughing and carrying on like we didn’t have a care in the world.

The day before my sixteenth birthday, Edward and I were in my backyard while he tried, again, to teach me to play stickball. I didn’t have the proper coordination to play such a game, but he tried anyway.

“Miss Bella, you have to put your hands near the bottom, like this.”

He held the stick in both hands trying to show me the proper grip.

“I am never going to get this.” I laughed as I grabbed the stick again.

He backed away from me with the ball in his hand, waiting to toss it at me again.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, Edward.”

He tossed the ball and I took my swing as hard as I could. I felt the stick jerk backwards as the ball made contact. 

“I hit it, Edward. I hit it.”

I jumped up and down a couple of times, excited that I finally hit the ball. When I was able to contain myself, I looked to Edward for his approval but he was lying on the ground. I dropped the stick and ran to him.

“Edward! Edward! Are you okay?”

I touched his face to check for marks and found none. He was groaning a little and I was worried that he was hurt.

“Edward, talk to me.”

He finally opened his eyes and stared at me. I held one of his hands in mine while his other touched his forehead.

“Remind me to move next time.”

“I’m so sorry, Edward. I didn’t expect to hit it.” I got closer, examining his head looking for a bump where the ball hit him and still there was nothing. “This is a stupid game, someone could get hurt.”

“Miss Bella,” he whispered. 

His hand reached up to my cheek and directed my eyes to meet his. We were so close, closer than we had been since we were children and I felt those very familiar tingles in my stomach again as he stared at me.

“You don’t hit hard enough to hurt me.”

I pushed him away and scrambled to my feet, stomping into the house, leaving him lying on the ground behind me. His laughter carried through the air and I slammed the back door to shut out the sound. He knew I hated when he made fun of me.

“Isabella Marie Swan!”

I forgot all about Edward the moment I heard that voice. I was always ‘Miss Bella’ to Mrs. Jones unless I did something really bad and then I became ‘Isabella Marie’. So the minute I heard her call my name, I knew I was in trouble. I turned and stepped into the kitchen.

“Yes, Mrs. Jones.” My hands were clasped in front of me, hoping to convey my innocence.

“Child, you are lucky that your parents aren’t home.” She kept her eyes on the food she was preparing while she scolded me. “If your father heard you slamming that door, what would he say?”

“I am sorry, Mrs. Jones. I didn’t mean to, but Edward just…”

She glanced out the window before putting down the knife she was using to chop vegetables. After wiping her hands on her apron, she held one out to me. “Come stand with me for a moment.”

Not knowing what she would want with me, I walked slowly to stand next to her. She smiled at me and grabbed my hand.

“Miss Bella, look out that window.”

I turned and saw Edward gathering everything I left outside.

“Do you see the smile on his face? You can try to be mad at him all you want, but there has never has been a time that he doesn’t leave here without that smile.”

I watched as he took the stick and ball, throwing them over the fence into his yard. I saw him come back and pick up the sweater I had draped over the back of the chair before we began to play our game. He held it in one hand and slowly ran his other hand over it to dust it off just before he folded it.

“Do you see that? He has always taken such care with you as well, Miss Bella. He wants nothing more than to be close to you. I am sure that has been his purpose for all the games he has taught you to play over the years. You run…he catches you. You hide…he finds you. Today’s game is no different.”

I glanced at her, completely confused. She just smiled.

“He could have caught that ball, but what happened when you thought he was hurt?”

“I wanted to help him,” I whispered.

“Of course you did, and he knew you would.”

I looked back at Edward, now sitting in the chair holding my sweater, looking toward the sky with the biggest smile on his face. His expression caused the same smile to appear on my face.

“Can you really be so angry with him now that you can see him the way I have seen him all these years?”

My heart beat wildly in my chest as I put together Mrs. Jones’ words and the sight of him sitting there.

“He looks so happy.”

“He always has been.”

I turned quickly and placed a kiss on her cheek. “Thank you.”

I ran from the kitchen, throwing the back door open in my haste to get back to Edward. I heard it hit the wall a second before I heard Mrs. Jones scream my name again, but this time I didn’t care.

Edward’s head snapped in my direction and he was on his feet in a heartbeat. My arms wrapped around his waist as his arms caught me and held me tight.

“I am sorry, Miss Bella,” he whispered. “I didn’t mean to make you angry.” One of his hands moved to my hair, running through it gently. The other stayed securely around my back. “Please forgive me.”

“There is nothing forgive, Edward. I should not have run away from you like that. I can’t be upset with you. I love you.”

With my ear pressed against his chest, I heard his heart speed up, matching the pace of my own. I squeezed tighter at the thought of how happy we always were together. I gasped as his lips touch my forehead. It had been the first time in nearly three years that he kissed anything other than my hands.

I lifted my head to look into his face. We stood so close, lost in each other’s eyes for what seemed like forever. His hand moved from my hair to rest on my cheek and I reached up to cover it with mine.

“I love you, Miss Bella.” Our fingers laced together and he brought our hands to his chest. His voice came out in a whisper. “Forget proper.”

His lips were on mine in seconds and I was in heaven. The force and urgency of his kiss caused a rush of tingles to take over my entire body. There was nothing in this world that felt as good as his lips on mine.

His hand was back on my cheek again while mine remained on his chest, covering his heart. He pulled back a little, making this kiss soft and tender. We moved together, our connection as perfect as every other part of us.

I could have kissed him forever but, when I could no longer breathe, I had to pull away. His forehead touched mine and we stood together, heavy breaths mingling, neither of us ready to speak. He pulled away and his lips touched mine again for one very soft, very sweet and very short kiss, before he brought his eyes back to mine.

“I’m sorry, Miss Bella. I know our first kiss should have been on our wedding day, but I have wanted to do that for so long now. I couldn’t help myself.”

I giggled at the guilty look on his face and gripped his waist tighter.

“Edward, please don’t apologize. I have also had to fight the urge to do the same thing.” I lifted my hand to his cheek. “You love me…”

“With every beat of my heart.”

More tingles surged through my body as I blushed at his words.

“And I love you. It’s only natural for us to want this. Its society that keeps us from doing what we wish.”

His eyes sparkled and the playful grin came back.

“Well then, please tell me how to speed up time so I can marry you and I can kiss you any time I want.”

We laughed together as he drew me into his arms. I lost all track of time standing there with him. It wasn’t until I heard the worried voice of Mrs. Jones that I pulled away. Edward looked up and I turned to see her standing in the doorway.

“Miss Bella, your father is home.”

My eyes grew wide in panic and I turned back to Edward. Nothing ever seemed to bother him and this was no different.

“I will take my leave, Miss Bella.” 

He held my hands in his and brought them to his lips for one final kiss. He took off running toward his yard and jumped the fence. His actions had me giggling again but I called his name, remembering that I had something to say.

“Oh Edward.” He turned to look at me with a smile that lit up his whole face. “Please don’t think I’m counting, but that was our second kiss.”

“Good evening, Miss Bella.”

He turned toward his house and I walked to my own. I heard him call me before I made it to the door.

“Oh, Miss Bella.” I turned. “You may not be counting, but I am.”

Edward disappeared into his house and I ran into mine to join Mrs. Jones in the kitchen before my father walked in.


End file.
